What? He Is My Brother?
by donyblerry
Summary: "Haruskah... mantan kekasih menjadi saudara"/KaiHun /boyslove... Review pliss


What? He Is My Brother?

.

.

. . .

.

.

KAIHUN

Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin

rated M

crackpair

BoysLove/ uke!Hun

NO PLAGIAT AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR

DISLIKE? DON'T READ

Chapter 1

.

.HAPPY READING.

Seorang pemuda cantik berjalan mengikuti pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usia nya menginjak 48 tahun itu

"Masuklah Sehunie. Ayah akan panggilkan adik mu dulu" Pria tampan itu menyuruh pemuda berambut coklat ,berkulit putih itu untuk duduk. Pemuda cantik itu pun hanya menurut, menatap punggung yang masih tegap itu berjalan menjauhinya. Tak lama pria berlesung pipit itu mendatanginya lagi

"Sepertinya dia belum pulang Sehunie, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dikamar. Ayo Ayah antar" Pria itu mengantar pemuda cantik berusia belum genap 19 tahun itu kekamar nya

"Ayah harus kembali dan menjemput ibu mu. Mungkin besok malam kita makan bersama. Sekarang kau harus menganggap ini rumah mu sendiri. Jangan terlalu bersedih, orangtua mu tidak akan senang melihat putra manis nya ini bersedih" Ucapnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk samar dan membungkuk hormat saat Ayah baru nya itu pergi

Pemuda bernama Oh Sehun yang sekarang bernama Kim Sehun itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping ranjang. Mata sipit nya menatap kamar barunya yang lebih luas dari kamar lama nya. Pemuda yang ditinggal kan oleh kedua orang tuanya karna sebuah kecelakan yang menyebabkan orang tuanya kehilangan nyawa saat itu juga. Tapi selang 2 hari, pria yang mengaku sahabat dari Ayah mendatanginya dan membawa nya kesini

'Kau akan menjadi anak ku Sehun, nama mu sekarang Kim Sehun, kau akan menjadi kakak dari anak tunggal ku' Kata pria itu saat menjemputnya

Merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah ia berbaring, dengan kaki yang menggantung diranjang dan sepatu yang masih terpasang di kedua kaki jenjang nya

.

Pemuda tampan berkulit tan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung saat melihat cahaya lampu keluar dari pintu kamar yang tak tertutup rapat. Berjalan ke kamar sampingnya, matanya membulat melihat seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut bathrobe ditubuh rampingnya. Rambut coklat yang masih basah, mengalirkan tetesan air ke tengkuk putihnya

Pemuda tan itu melangkah masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu tanpa diketahui pemilik kamar itu. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh ramping didepannya yang tersentak kaget karna perlakuannya. Menghirup aroma stroberry yang keluar dari putih pemuda yang dipeluknya

"Siapa kau? Apa kau pembantu baru dirumah ini? Oh tidak, ini bukan kamar untuk pembantu. Apa kau anak yang dibicarakan Ayah? Kau yang menjadi kakak baru ku?" Tanya pemuda tan itu ke pemuda berambut coklat

"I.. iya" Sehun menjawab dengan gugup saat orang yang memeluknya tiba- tiba menjilat telinga nya dan melumat leher putihnya. Pria tan itu membalik tubuh Sehun dan matanya membulat kaget

"SEHUN?"

Sehun yang tadinya memejamkan mata, merasa nama nya disebut perlahan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tak kalah kaget dengan pemuda didepannya

"Jongin?"

.

"Jadi kau yang akan jadi kakak ku? Heh.. permainan apa ini?" Ucap Jongin setelah lama kedua nya terdiam. Sehun yang ada disamping nya hanya menunduk, meremat ujung kaos yang dipakainya hingga terlihat sangat lusuh

"Kenapa harus kau yang jadi kakak ku. Apakah dunia harus sesempit ini?" Sehun masih menunduk, tidak berani menjawab, jangan kan menjawab untuk menatap kilatan marah Jongin saja membuat Sehun takut

"Haruskah... mantan kekasih menjadi saudara?" Gumam Jongin membuat Sehun menatap Jongin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Jongin! Maaf" Ucap Sehun pelan. Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus dinding di depannya

"Untuk apa? Kau juga tidak tau, kalau aku yang akan menjadi adik mu. Apa aku harus bersikap selayaknya adik kepada kakak, atau... sebagai kekasih?"

"Jongin itu hanya masa lalu. Sekarang aku adalah kakak mu, kita lupakan yang..."

"Lupa? Tidak akan. Kau tau, AKU. MASIH. SANGAT. MENCINTAI MU" Ucap Jongin dengan penuh penekanan. Jongin menatap Sehun dalam hingga Sehun terkunci di dalam mata hitam kelam itu

"A.. Aku.."

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, memiring kan wajahnya dan menggapai bibir tipis Sehun. Sehun hanya diam,tak tau harus melakukan apa

Jongin semakin menekan tengkuk Sehun, mengusap belakang telinga Sehun yang menjadi titik sensitif dari pemuda itu, dan saat itu juga mulut Sehun terbuka, dengan cepat Jongin memasukkan lidahnya , menghitung deretan gigi rapi Sehun yang dulu pernah dia rasakan –sebelum putus-

"Enggghhh.. akhhh" Sehun mengerang saat dengan sengaja Jongin menggaruk leher putih itu. Sehun meremas helaian rambut hitam Jongin saat tangan kanan Jongin menyusup ke dalam kaos Sehun. Mengusap perut datar itu dengan lembut. Semakin naik dan menemukan dua tonjolan kecil didada Sehun, memelintir pelan nipple kiri Sehun dan mencubit nya

"Akkhhh... Engghhh Jonginn" Desah Sehun. Selama mereka pacaran, Jongin tidak pernah menyentuh Sehun lebih dari sekedar menggenggam tangan, mengecup dan sedikit/? melumat bibir tipis Sehun

Tangan kiri Jongin yang menekan tengkuk Sehun, beralih menaikkan kaos Sehun sampai sebatas dadanya. Melepas tautan bibir Sehun dan turun mengecup pelan nipple tegang Sehun, menatap puas nipple yang sekarang basah dengan saliva

"Sehun... kenapa dulu kau memutus kan ku?" Tanya Jongin di tengah kegiatannya mengusap perut Sehun

"Enghhh... aku... ingin kau mendapatkan yang lebih dari ku. Akkhhh.."

"Jujurlah! Sekarang kau masih mencintai ku kan?" Tanya Jongin dengan mengusap pipi putih Sehun, Sehun dengan ragu mengangguk

"Jadi... boleh kah aku memasuki mu?" Tanya Jongin. Mata simpit Sehun membulat, Jongin melumat kembali bibir Sehun dengan ganas. Mengusap tonjolan didada Sehun dengan kasar

"Engghh... Jonginhh"

Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya, melepaskan kaos Sehun dan menatap nya kagum

"Sudah kuduga, tubuhmu sangat indah. Kenapa saat kita pacaran kau tak pernah membolehkan ku untuk menyentuh mu?"

"Aku belum siap Jongin... akhhh" Jongin menggigit nipple mengeras Sehun

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang pun aku masih belum siap" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun kesal. Merasa bersalah telah membuat adiknya marah, Sehun tersenyum dan mengatakan

"Kau boleh menyentuh ku sesuka mu, tapi kau tak boleh memasukkan junior mu ke lubang ku. Bagaimana penawaran ku, ADIK ku sayang" Sehun menyeringai melihat raut wajah Jongin

"Baiklah. Start of Game" Seru Jongin. Melepas kan celana pendek serta dalaman Sehun, meremat junior Sehun yang masih setengah berdiri itu

"Akkhhh... Enggghhh.. Jonghhh" Desah Sehun menggila, bibir tipis Sehun menggapai bibir tebal adiknya dan melumat nya ganas

Jongin menyeringai dalam ciuman nya dan

"Akkhhhhhhh" Satu jari masuk ke hole Sehun

"Kau hanya bilang 'Kau boleh menyentuh ku sesuka mu, tapi kau tak boleh memasukkan junior mu ke lubang ku'. Berarti aku bisa memasukkan jari ku kedalam lubang mu. Ohhhh... kau sangat sempit baby"

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin... enghhh"

"Terus Sehun desahkan nama ku, lubang mu terus meremas jari ku baby" Jongin terus memancing Sehun dengan Dirty Talk nya

.

.

.TBC or END.

.

.

.Haduh apah inihh?

.Kayak nya emang blerry nggak bisa berhenti dari rated M, MY GIRL IS NERD sudah kombek, dan ini malah buat yang nge-M lagi -_-

.Ada yang mau ini dilanjut? Kalau ada, chapter depan mau di terusin NC nya atau di skip aja? Semua terserah readers sih, mau LANJUT atao NGGAK. Kalau Review bisa tembus seribu saat itu juga blerry akan lebih sering update hehe (bercanda kok)

.Okai pai.. pai

REVIEW pliss

22jan2015/blerry Kim


End file.
